The one for me
by nonexistentconsciousness
Summary: Bella has a broken heart. When she moves to live with her dad, Charlie, she meets Edward Cullen and his family. Together they try to heal her heart. Will the single Cullen fall in love with her? Review and rate! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. DADDY!

The past few months have passed in the blink of an eye… i thought he was the one for me. I thought that once me and him were tied, legally ( because we were already tied mentally) that nothing could stop us. I thought that my life was perfect… but I should have known, that unfamiliar glow in his eyes, and I say unfamiliar because I don't know what it means, but I've seen it in those eyes, ever since that fate full day.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I quickly checked to see that all of my belongings were there. As soon as i took my suitcase, I swept my eyes over the crowding area. To say that I liked my dad over my mom was an understatement. My name is Isabella swan, but I go by Bella. When my parents got married they were blinded. They thought it was love but really it was 100% lust. So of course Dad + mom = me. As soon as I was out of my mom' womb, she told my father that she would commit her life to me. She promised him that she would take care of me. The second my mom was aloud to go home, she quickly went to her rented flat and put me on the sofa. She went into the kitchen and drank. She drank until she was so drunk, she couldn't stand right. She passed away and she was out cold for 3 whole days. Now, me, I was the baby and I couldn't stand the hunger. My father came and kicked the door open and strode right over to me, without even giving my mom a second look. He picked me up and sang to me. His voice was so soothing. As he went over to the door he snarled at the struggling heap on the floor " you promised, and you have broken it. I'm taking Bella to live with me, and you will let me or ill tell the authorities."

I happily lived with my dad for the next 14 years. We were best friends and we couldn't be separated. That was until my mom showed up at the door.

"what do you want?" Charlie growled.

"Bella, pack your bags, your coming with me" the woman said. I looked her up and down and saw that some of her features were exactly like mine.

"mom?" I asked, bewildered

"yes, now pack your bags"

" And why should I do that if im perfectly happy with dad?" I asked, rudely

" because, from now on, you are in MY custody, and your coming to live with me in florida"

After that, I couldn't stand my mom. One day its drug, the next its alcohol. She insults me and tells me im worthless.

"why did you come and get me then?" I asked

"child benefits" was her only answer

at school 3 years later police officers came to talk to me. They told me my mom died of drug poisoning.

"Does that mean that I'm going to be living with my dad?" I asked hopefully

The officer nodded.

And that is what I am doing in a crowd of people at Washington airport. Waiting for my dad. As soon as I saw him, I ran towards him.

"DADDY" I screamed in joy while he screamed in terror. The people around us smiled and laughed at our exchange. As soon as he heard me call him dad, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella… wow, bells- let me- let me have a look at you" he smiled.

He held me at arms length and a silent tear slipped from his eyes.

"You've grown so much in the past 3 years" he whispered.

I wiped the stray tear on Charlie's face, and hastily wiped my own.

Oh I've missed my dad so much….


	2. 3 things

**im sorry if i posted chapter 1 two times. it was an honest mistake. heres the real deal!**

**disclaimer: I dont own anything twilight or any of the characters. **

"Have they shipped in my baby?" I sniffed, still in my crying trance.

Charlie chuckled, knowing I meant my car by baby. He pretended he didn't…

"you never told me that you have a BABY!" He screamed.

Passers by glanced over in shock.

"Are you alright, sir? Asked a curios man. He looked up at my dad through his eyelashes and smiled in a seductive way. Oh my god! He's gay!

My dad looked at me and doubled over in laughter.

I was normally calm in situations like this but seeing my dads face made me lose myself.

I threw my head back and howled in laughter. I haven't laughed like this in such a long time. And you know what? It felt good. The man took this offensively and tottered away, giving us dirty looks on the way. He, of course not paying attention at what's in front of him, walked straight into the wall.

My dad shot me an amused look and laughed. " Yeah, I drove the car back home. Its waiting for you on the porch" he smiled. I seriously love my dad.

He walked out of the terminal, taking my suitcase with him.

3 things happened at that moment. 1… I bumped into someone. He smelled nice. I couldn't describe it, but it definitely wasn't cheap… and it didn't smell like perfume.

2… When I looked up to apologize, my eyes met with 2 beautiful green orbs that left me speechless, not forgetting breathless.

3… I blushed, and he smiled at that.

"I'm sorry, I should have been watching where I was going." His voice was so velvety. He smiled a crooked grin, which made my legs wobble.

"No, no the mistake was mine. I wasn't looking" I squeaked. WAIT, WHAT! Great, I squeaked. In front of the Greek Adonis.

"Have I seen you around?" he asked. I swear I saw him blush. He lifted his hand and combed it through his hair.

I smiled.

"I used to live here as a child, with my father, but I moved to live with my mom. I'm moving back in with my dad now."

"I'm sorry, I never introduced myself. My name is Edward Mason. Is your name as beautiful as your face" he asked.

I blushed like crazy. It took me a while to talk in full sentences.

"Isabella swan. But I go by Bella."

"I was right. Your name is as beautiful as your face." He murmured.

"Where are you going to be living in Washington?" he asked, yet again.

"Forks."

His eyes widened.

"I live there" he said excitedly.

"Forks high?" he asked me. I was attending that school so he was probably asking me if I was going.

I nodded.

"Well, Ill see ya there!" he waved and shouted "Bye Bella!"

I smiled as I made my way to the car park.

"what the hell happened the 3 minutes i was gone? you're all hot and bothered.

"nothing important..." i whispered.

At least i knew what i was going to be dreaming about tonight...


	3. Sorryyyyy!

AN: Errm, hi? You're all probably wondering where I was all this time! First of all, though, allow me to wish you a Happy new year! What was your new year's resolution? Put it in a review! Sooooooo, I have some big news… I am stopping from writing this fanfic. I havn't got any ideas and I honestly can say that I can't be bothered with that one! I have recently adopted a story called My bros best friend, written by Mrs. Edward-Cullen081896. I am starting from where she left of so you'll have to read that to understand, probably!

Ihope you all enjoy reading this as much as I know ill enjoy writing it!


End file.
